


Faking It

by across_spaceandtime



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas stuff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected change of plans, a friend helps the reader with Christmas dinner and also with a prank held by her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Richard Armitage, I just happen to have developed a crush on him and it's developing quickly.

Christmas was coming and with it, Christmas dinner. You were going to your parent’s house in Boston, just them, your brother and you. Your parents were the ones making dinner so you didn’t have to worry about what to make, probably just a bottle of wine or something else but thank God you weren’t the one responsible for the turkey.  


It was the 24th and you were under the blankets of your bed when the telephone started ringing. You lazily extended your arm to get the phone that was over your night stand next to the bed, and answered it.

“Hello?” You sleepily answered and the person on the other end chuckled at your voice. 

“Did I wake you?” They asked.

“Probably… who is this?” 

“Ethan, your brother. Sorry for waking you.” Ethan apologized. 

“The damage has been done,” You joked, “what can I help you with, brother mine?” 

“Mom and dad wanted me to tell you that we’re going to your apartment for Christmas dinner tomorrow, instead of spending it here in Boston.” He explained but you were too sleepy to actually pay attention to what Ethan was saying. 

“Oh, okay…”

“Is it alright?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” 

“Sure, continue sleeping.” He chuckled and you just whispered a “good-bye” before hanging up. 

You placed your phone back on the night stand and closed your eyes trying to get a little more sleep. Suddenly reality hit you and made you open your eyes widely. 

“Shit.” You muttered after thinking of the conversation you had had with your brother a few minutes ago. You looked at the clock; it said 8:23 am, you got up and grabbed some clean clothes and quickly took a shower. 

After less than half an hour, you walked out of the bathroom and just tied your shoes. Walking into the living room you noticed that your apartment didn’t look Christmas-y at all, sure you had the Christmas tree and some lights but that was it, and if your parents were coming, you figured you needed more things around. It was going to be hard to find Christmas-y stuff on Christmas Eve but you had to try. Plus, you had to go to the store and buy food, since you thought you’d be going to your parents place.

You went to the store and to your good luck, there were still a few Christmas lights and more decorations. You took what you thought was best and continued with your shopping. 

Two hours later you were arriving to the building but this time, bad luck happened and the lift wasn’t working so you had to take the stairs. “Just four floors.” You said to yourself as you grabbed the bags in your hands and started walking upstairs. 

Once in your floor and entering your apartment you let the bags drop between the kitchen and the living room. Your mobile phone started ringing. 

“Hello?” You said trying to recover your breath slightly.

“Is this a good time? Or am I bothering?”

“Hey, Richard. And no, you’re not bothering at all.” You replied. 

“Are you sure?” Richard asked and you just knew what he meant. 

“Completely sure.” You chuckled. 

“Good. I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Are you still going to your parents’ house tomorrow?” 

“Not really… they’re now coming to my apartment to have dinner.”

“Wow, really?” He asked and you just hummed, letting him know that you were speaking the truth. “So you’re in charge of the food and all that kind of thing?” 

“I think I am, I hope that they are still bringing the turkey but I honestly have no idea. I literally don’t even have a lot Christmas decoration and that’s why I rushed to the store.” You explained. 

“I could help you if you want.” Richard suggested. 

“Aren’t you in England?” 

“Nope, I decided to stay.”

“I thought you were spending the holidays with your family.”

“My parents decided to spend the holidays in a cruise.” He said. 

“And they left you in New York to suffer from the cold?” You joked.

“Sort of, yeah.” Richard laughed. 

“You could spend Christmas with us…” You said.

“Oh, no, no, no. I don’t want to bother you and your family.” 

“Richard, you are not a bother and honestly, do you really want to spend Christmas by yourself?” 

“Not really.” He chuckled. 

“Okay then, you’ll spend Christmas with me—er… us.” 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes to help you, is that alright?” 

“Sure, see you in ten minutes.”

“Yeah.”

The two of you hung up and you started getting the stuff you had bought out of the grocery bags over the table and the decorations over the couch in the living room. 

It was a few minutes past 11:00 when there was a knock on your door, you opened it and greeted your friend, Richard. 

“Hello, Richard.” You greeted as he kissed your cheek.

“Hello (Y/N), you ready to get this Christmas thing started?” He asked, quite excited. 

“Hell yeah!” You smiled and motioned for him to enter your apartment. 

Richard had a couple of bags in his hands, which you helped him with when he walked in. Richard and you started getting bowls, spoons and ingredients that you needed for anything that you were preparing for the Christmas feast but when the chaos was about to start, your mobile began ringing making you pause. You took your phone out and saw it was your mother. 

“Hello, mom. How are you?” You asked as you pulled out the mix you had bought to make a cake. 

“We’re good, dear. And you? Did Ethan wake you up earlier today?” 

“A bit but, I’ve forgiven him.” You chuckled. “Why didn’t you tell me before that plans had changed?”

“We wanted to surprise you, darling! You’re barely home. Did we surprise you?”

“Yeah, you did.” You said and put your phone on speaker, due to the fact that you had to break a couple of eggs and Richard didn’t trust himself on doing so. 

“I’m sure not as surprised as us, when we heard that you have a boyfriend!” 

“Sorry?” You asked after you broke one of the eggs. 

“Yes, Ethan told us about it.” Your mom said and Richard was just staring at you trying not to burst out laughing. 

“Ethan? But—“

“Are you bringing the guy to Christmas dinner, sweetie?” 

“I… uh—I don’t—“ You said, trying not to panic and at the same time trying to tell her that you didn’t have a boyfriend but she was just talking so fast and wouldn’t let you talk. 

“Bring him! We want to meet him, at least just for a couple of minutes.”

“I’ll see what I can do mom.” You sighed. “But first… are you still bringing the turkey?” 

“Thank you and yes we’re still bringing the turkey.” She replied and after a few more words were spoken, both of you hung up. 

Richard was already mixing the batter but stopped as he stared at you. 

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” He said with a small smirk. 

“Shut up.” You chuckled. “Ethan always loves playing this kind of pranks, but this is a whole new level.” Richard just chuckled. 

“I can be your boyfriend if you want.” Richard said as he went back to mixing the batter. 

“Would you do that?” You asked, slightly surprised by his words, and he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Sure, why not? I don’t think you’ll find a boyfriend for rental, I mean they’re all so busy with their agendas and all.” He joked and you playfully hit him on the shoulder. “I’m kidding, darling. But yeah, I will be your fake boyfriend if you want.” Richard smiled. 

“Thank you, I owe you big.” 

“Just give me a hug and that would be it.” He grinned and opened his arms. You squinted your eyes, there was something he was up to, and he wouldn’t just ask you for a hug. Anyway, you walked forward to him and that’s when he threw you a handful of flour.

That began a small but really messy flour fight until both of you were full of it, from head to toes. Since your mother had said that she’d bring the turkey you didn’t have to worry a lot for the rest of the food since it was done really fast. 

After cleaning yourselves a bit, you finally got the cake done and placed it inside the oven for a while for it to get baked. Minutes after, it was already done and you just had to add the frosting. 

For the rest of the day; Richard and you were decorating the apartment and after finishing that, you were just trying to plan out how you were going to fake the being boyfriend and girlfriend thing. It wasn’t going to be that hard for either of you. You’ve known each other since the production of The Hobbit trilogy began, you would help him with his costume and he would even ask for your help with his lines, you became really great friends. Your parents knew about the friendship you and him had, which made everything a whole lot easier for the two of you. 

When he was about to leave the apartment he told you he would be early the next day, so he could help you with the rest of the food.  


The morning of the 25th arrived and Richard arrived early to begin with your plans. He wasn’t wearing his formal clothes at the moment but a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, just like you. Both of you agreed that after getting everything done, you’d take your respective showers (separately, of course).

Hours passed and the food both of you had prepared was done, you even managed to bake another cake. 

Richard was the one who showered first and he was looking absolutely handsome, he was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a dark red skinny tie that was still untied. You were happy with your fake boyfriend choices. 

You took a shower, and got yourself ready. Your dress was the same color as Richard’s tie and the length was just a bit above your knees. Yes, it was cold outside but you were not leaving your apartment for anything in the world. You applied your makeup and put on your heels. 

You walked in on the living room and Richard was trying to tie his tie, but failing to do so. 

“Do you need any help with that, Richard?” You asked, tilting your head slightly. 

“Yeah—“ He trailed off when he saw you by the hallway. He got up from the couch and walked towards you. “You look stunning, darling.” He smiled softly and you blushed. 

“Thank you, you don’t look bad for a rental fake boyfriend.” You joked and got your hands on his tie, untying the ugly knot he had made and turning it into an actual good one. 

“There you go.” You said as you looked up and his eyes and yours locked. 

Richard leaned in slowly and you felt your heart speed up, your hands were still on his chest but that was when the doorbell rang. 

You cleared your throat and went to open the front door of the building for your parents and your younger brother, soon enough they were by your apartment door. 

“(Y/N)!” Your mom exclaimed as she brought you into an embrace and kissed your cheek. Your father was carrying the turkey and Ethan was carrying a couple of bags. 

“Hi, mom. It’s really nice to see you.” 

Hugs and kisses were exchanged along with a small “I hate you” to your brother. 

“Is the lucky man here?” Your mother asked and you just nodded your head. You were nervous and you didn’t know why, Richard wasn’t even your actual boyfriend. 

“Richard, can you come, please?” You called Richard and he walked from the kitchen to the door. 

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes.” He greeted like a gentleman and your parents were just in a state of surprise?, shock? “Ethan.” He shook his hand and then went to stand by you and placed his arm around your waist. 

After the greetings were made, a conversation took place and a bottle and a half of wine was finished, the five of you continued to take the Christmas feast in which the conversation continued. The whole five of you shared stories that had happened during that year and the past years that you hadn’t seen your family. You got up from the dining room and went into the kitchen to take the cake and your mother followed you. 

“Mom! I almost drop the cake!” You laughed. 

“Sorry.” She laughed as well, took the cake from your hands placing it over the kitchen table, and took your hands in hers. You looked at her in slight confusion. “I’m so happy that you’re with Richard. Since the moment you introduced him to us about two years ago, I just knew that you’d end up together. He looks so happy next to you and you look so happy next to him, as well.”

You blushed at her words and the reason was just that deep inside you, you knew you had feelings for Richard, it was just obvious. No one could resist to a man like him, at first he seemed a bit intimidating but after you met him, you realized how wrong you were. Your mom saying those words just made you realize that you were, in fact, in love with that man. And even if he was just your fake boyfriend for tonight, you were happy that they had accepted him. 

“Thank you, mom.” You replied and both of you went back to the dining room with the cake and some plates. The boys were talking about whatever manly thing they talk these days and about Richard’s character; Thorin.

A few more hours passed until it was time for your parents and your brother to leave. You bid each other farewell and accompanied them to the door. There you hugged each other and you told them that you’d visit them more often at which they replied “But take Richard with you.” You just laughed. 

They left and you closed the door behind you and let out a long sigh, Richard was just staring at you with a small smile on his face and a glass of wine in his hand. 

“I think that went quite well, what do you think, darling?” Richard asked. 

“It went fantastic. I can’t even remember when was the last time I saw my parents and brother laugh the way they were laughing today at what you said.” You said and he shrugged. 

“I actually don’t know a lot of jokes, so it was a really hard task, you know?” He smiled. 

You walked towards him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you.” 

“No, thank you. I had a really nice time.” You smiled. 

You walked towards the table and picked up the dirty dishes, Richard was doing the same and following you towards the kitchen and placed them on the sink. 

“I wasn’t lying.” Richard said out of the blue. 

“About what?” You asked, really confused as to what he was talking about. 

“About what I said about you… about how important you’re to me, how happy it makes me to be around you, how comfortable I am with you…” He walked over to you, and since you were backwards to him, he placed his hands on your hips and turned you around. “About how much—about how much I love you.” He said while looking straight into your eyes. 

You were looking into his blue eyes, and his closeness just made your heart race, you were sure it was going to burst out of your chest. At his words, you were left speechless, had Richard said he loved you? Had he? He had said it during dinner, just going along with the plan you and he had made but this was a whole other thing, this was real. 

“You… You lo—love me?” You asked.  


“I do. I love you (Y/N).” Richard smiled and his grip on your waist tightened. 

“I… I love you too, Richard.” You replied and before you knew, Richard’s lips caught yours in a passionate but slow kiss. 

Richard lifted you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, his arms were holding you in place as he carried you to your bedroom. There the kissing session continued until late hours that night. 

You opened your eyes and turned around on your bed. There he was, it had happened. It wasn’t some Christmas dream, it had happened. Richard slowly opened his eyes when he felt you were moving. 

“Good morning, love.” He said in his deep, morning-ish voice. 

“Good morning, starshine.” You joked and he smiled. 

“How come you look so beautiful in the morning?” He asked, with one of his eyebrows raised. You just blushed. 

“I love you, Richard.”

“I love you, too, darling.” He replied with a smile. 

Your mom was right about him, he made you happy, immensely happy. Richard was definitely the guy you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story. And you can tell me what you think about it!  
> Also, Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas as well! I hope you guys have a fantastic time!


End file.
